The Wolf Dances With Fire
by AdrenalizeMe
Summary: Blythe is a young woman who honestly has no idea who she is. She just so happens to be a very important werewolf Alpha. When she is sent to New York to meet three other girls, werewolves, and her new pack she finds herself drawn to the shadows of the city. Something is lurking there. And she wants to know just exactly what that something is. RaphxOC, DonxOC
1. Prologue

**Totally redid my story. This is just the Prologue for this story and I'm working on the first chapter. I would appreciate any reviews but seriously be nice. I'm young and not experienced in writing like the rest of you. :) So either help me, say nice things or go away. Otay? Thank you!**

**-Adrenalize **

* * *

You start to go over your life in those last few moments. You start to forgive yourself for mistakes or, in some cases, you hate yourself for not doing more with your life. But to some, those mundane things about life just seem so far away.

Like an avenging goddess the woman who stood before a swarming mass of blackened shapes with glowing red eyes lifted her hands as the fiery inferno that burned there cascaded and rolled in on itself over and over, preparing for its flight. And it flew, rabid and hungry for soft pink flesh already flushed from its angry heat. It met instead the rotting hairy corpses of those long forgotten, those unwelcomed by her kind. Those that had chosen a different life.

"I fight for my ancestors and my goddesses alone! You dare think to corrupt me?" the matted creatures hissed as more flames struck them in a flurry of dancing orange and red and white. Their guttural cries of pain were nothing more than the voices of cowards to the caretaker of the flame. Nothing more than the cries of hatred, greed and evil personified as hideous grotesque creatures who had haunted the night, stealing children and babies from their nesting places.

"Anastasia! I cannot bare the weight of Mother Earth much longer!" the fiery woman turned slowly to face the young woman whose shoulders and back held the burden of earth, an opening to the hole they were in.

"My dearest Valentina. I am not coming with you."

"What? But you must! We need you! I need you!" Valentina's eyes glossed over with the sheen of tears as one barely managed to slip down her cheek before it was sucked away by the heat of flame.

"No, you do not need me. You have proven yourself quite worthy to the Great Mother. But these creatures must be destroyed and by doing so the earth must be closed so none may escape. Do you understand?" Her steely gold eyes softened at the heartbroken look of the younger girl.

"But you were the sister I never had." Her words were soft, she had bowed her head, so that the fierce warrior standing before her would not see her pain.

"We will meet again. The fates will allow it." Her smile was genuine and made her hard features soften and transform her into a beautiful maiden with billowing auburn hair and shining golden eyes. Valentina nodded slightly but did not look as she whispered a prayer for her friend and backed out and away from the earth.

It shuddered as she slid from under it and like the sigh of a woman after a long day's work, it lowered its open maw and entrapped the avenging woman to call forth the full embodiment of her elemental power and hurl it at the creatures who did not belong in the world.

Valentina backed away from the mound where she had buried her friend alive, she hardened her expression and tried her very best to hide the emotions swirling within her as she approached her family, her pack. Her steps faltered as they turned to her in anticipation. In return for their confusion that she could see within their eyes she sucked in a breath and let it out with her words in a hurried rush, as if saying the words fast enough would be no more painful than swiftly ripping off a band-aid.

"She's not coming back. She sacrificed herself for us, for our world."

"She is buried within the earth with those…abominations?" the first to speak was the successor of Anastasia, the woman encased in the earth.

"Yes, I'm so sorry Guinevere…I know you've only been a part of this pack a short while, but I could tell how much you cared for her." Valentina sighed and finally, finally let her emotions overflow and allow her to cry, her sobs shook her shoulders as they were unleashed. Tears streaked the faces of the other two girls but they did not openly sob, they only grasped each other's hands in an effort to ground themselves.

"Come now Valentina, it's time for us to go home." The second woman, Constance, spoke softly to the younger woman whose cries were the loud tortured sounds of a distressed animal, but her body complied as she stepped within the waiting arms of the two other women as they walked slowly across the expanse of hills and trees, slowly, buying their time to heal. They didn't notice their friend's shimmering silhouette like the sparks of a beautiful fire watch them as they went before vanishing in an explosion of sparks and embers, the scent of burning pine wood and the soft sound of the wood's crackling as it expanded with heat the only indication that she had been there, before it faded as well, leaving the night cool and silent, the calm before the storm.

* * *

Bliss, always bliss and peace and light and love. Those things were constants in Asintmach's Forest. But still something was missing. Her pack of course, she knew that, it was like a burning hole in her heart without her pack. An alpha without her pack mates it nothing.

"But they are not here." She spoke aloud, her words were flat and almost void of any emotion except guilt.

"I left them all on their own." Musical laughter drifted to her from the bustling forest beside her and she turned. Sitting on a large boulder, beautiful cardinal perched on her shoulder, and a bobcat caressing her knee, asking for the Goddess's touch. She had long legs that were partially draped in a slightly sheer forest green fabric, the rest of her dress was made of deer skin and dyed forest green as well and decorated with opal and turquoise beads and claws of very large cats like the one rubbing against her leg affectionately.

"Asintmach, my Goddess."

"Anastasia, my child, my daughter." As she stepped from the boulder and approached Anastasia she opened her arms wide. Anastasia didn't hesitate, she embraced her true mother.

"You have been enjoying yourself here in my realm?" the Goddess who had been the creator of her kind, the beings she named for their courage and loyalty to that which they signify and protect.

"I am…to an extent…my Goddess." Anastasia looked away from Mother Asintmach, her eyes roaming over the endless hills and forest, devouring every bit of the landscape with her fiery gaze, eating up the scene so that she may remember it.

"Oh? You long for your pack, like a good Alpha. That's just like you daughter, always the loyal leader, but no, you are more than that. You are such a diligent, hard-working friend, and a respected superior." Asintmach's hands rested firmly on the long dead Alpha's shoulders shaking her slightly.

"Fret no longer my child, because they are here to join you on your next quest. " Anastasia flinched at the news.

"They are here? Dead? But how! I…I don't understand! Guinevere! She was the most capable and strong and…and..-"

"Anastasia! Calm yourself." Asintmach shook the Alpha by the shoulders once more to attract her attention. Alpha Anastasia stared with wide eyes over the Goddess's shoulder. There…standing just a mere few feet behind her were her packmates. A small pack at that but hers none the less.

"Oh…oh my sisters!" a sob escaped her lips as she slid free of the Goddess's grasp and walked on unsteady legs toward the three women.

"Long time no see Ana." Guinevere smiled, her hair was longer Anastasia noticed, and her storm cloud eyes had a sort of wisdom within them now. Anastasia folded herself in her Beta's arms, sobbing a bit more, shaking.

"It was nothing really. Just an avalanche. Quick. No suffering." The blunt and slightly nonchalant comment had come from Constance and Anastasia found herself smiling a true genuine smile, one that hadn't graced her expression for more than a century.

"Good…good. I would've hoped for the no suffering part." Anastasia glanced at the youngest of them all next. Valentina, who had had to let her Alpha die.

"Val." The younger woman shook her head and smiled, holding out her arms for the Alpha to embrace her once again.

"I've missed you." She whispered to Ana as they pulled apart. Ana's eyes brimmed with more tears so she only nodded in agreement.

"My daughters, time is of the essence. The Nun'Yunu'Wi is almost among the living. We cannot allow his escape from the spirit world."

"Nun'Yunu'Wi?!" Anastasia whirled around, her red hair fanning around to fall over her right shoulder.

"Yes daughter. His minions that you encased, were not the only ones. Some had hidden from your wraith and now try to awaken their master." Asintmach said solemnly, her eyes growing soft and sorrowful.

"So we have to help humans now?" Valentina asked, crossing her arms over her chest and cocking her hip to the side.

"It is only right that you do. But it will not be for awhile now that the wretched monster be released from his hellish prison I hope."

Anastasia stared at her Goddess, her thoughts ran rampant within her mind, swirling and cascading around like white rapids. They had never helped the humans, they had more or less killed more than they had helped because of their insatiable greed for all things. They had persecuted the animals that the Cerberuses protect for hundreds of years without a fair trial. They had slaughtered so many innocent wolves, so many innocent spirits. But could they really help the humans, the ones who had tried to destroy what she herself and her sisters and Goddess held so sacred to their hearts? The Nun'Yunu'Wi was indeed a terrible being, but the humans deserved it. No. Not all humans, there are a good few, she knew that well. And with the terrible essence of the Nun'Yunu'Wi on the edge of the spirit world as they spoke, she finally made her decision.

"We will help." She said in a hollow voice.

"What?!" Valentina exclaimed as she whirled around on her sister.

"Valentina, you know not all humans are as horrible as the ones we have dealt with, and you know if the Nun'Yunu'Wi is released he will not just overturn the human civilization, but he will destroy peace and hope within ever innocent creature that lives and breathes in his path." Anastasia closed her eyes for a minute. "Think of how it would be if we didn't help."

Valentina let out a huff of air. "The four of us against that…thing?"

"No daughter, where I am sending each of you there is a being who will guide you to where you need to go. You are being reincarnated daughters, so you will not truly remember yourselves but I will leave my mark on each of you so that you may learn and then you will be ready to meet each other once again." Asintmach smiled the kind motherly smile she gave them when she was proud of their work. "I know you will defeat this darkness."

"For good this time." Anastasia nodded.

"Darkness will not sink its putrid fangs into our world any longer." Guinevere growled.

"Right then. Constance?" Asintmach looked to the ever quiet, patient Constance who looked back at her with cobalt blue eyes that burned with a wild vengeance. But she only nodded in agreement.

"Then so mote it be." Asintmach's voice suddenly carried with it an otherworldly power as she drew intricate designs in the air around the girls that took form as a blue, green, white, and red light that shimmered with its own power. She started to chant as she danced around the girls, words none of them understood. The designs in the light started to swirl around them with a torrent of sweet smelling air and then purple smoke.

Anastasia could feel herself falling. She could feel the air rushing past her as she descended from her spiritual realm, her paradise. She closed her eyes as she fell back to reality. The cold cruel world that would never make sense to her in her mind.

"Remember my daughters, I love you all, always." Her Goddess's words were merely a whisper in her mind as she felt her spirit settle within its new form slowly accepting its new shape and new features. Morphing to fit the appearance of her new identity.

And then she opened her eyes. Everything looked strange. What was all this stuff, who were these people holding her. She could feel the blanket she was securely swaddled in and wriggled slightly letting out a protesting wail.

"Sh sh sh. Hush darling." The new voice instantly calmed her. Instantly it soothed her worries.

"she…she's alive?" the next voice was deeper but it was familiar too.

"Yes love. She came back to us, I knew she would." Turning her head slightly to the left she looked upon the face of her mother, a woman with dark auburn hair and hazel eyes. She smiled down at her and she could feel the stirrings of a new trust.

"You're safe now little one. My little Blythe." A gentle kiss was placed upon her forehead as she closed her eyes and drifted off into a deep slumber.


	2. Chapter 1 : A New Kind of Home

**Yay! First chapter...even though it just explains the girls well mostly. I hope I don't have too many errors if any. Please enjoy and I'd appreciate any reviews! Thanks! ~ Adrenalize**

**Chapter 1: A New Kind of Home**

The ringing of the last bell echoed down every hall of The Calhoun School. That bell's signal was like a symphony of relief for Persephone Richards. Freedom was the only thing that mattered to her right now. Freedom from this school. Freedom from her foster home, and maybe freedom from Daniel, star of the school's boys Volleyball team. Why she was dating him? They had been friends since 5th grade and boyfriend and girlfriend since 7th grade. If you could call sitting with each other at lunch and an occasional kiss on the cheek a real boyfriend-girlfriend relationship.

She loved him. Or did she? That was the confusing part, she didn't know what love was let alone if Daniel was the one for her. He used to be the perfect boyfriend, taking her out to movies, staying with her when she was sick, buying her things she either needed or just saw at the mall for no reason at all, showing her affection in front of his friends. But recently it had risen to an unnerving level of possessiveness that had Persephone questioning their relationship.

Gathering her notebook and over-stuffed folder full of World Issues papers and recently graded tests, and her black messenger bag that she threw her folder and notebook into she pushed in her chair and looked around the classroom.

Freedom. The word was a lone whisper in her mind but it sent a rush of adrenaline through her as she smiled and strode out of the room and into the now loud bustling halls full of excited teens who were happy to finally be through with high school.

While the students at the popular Calhoun private school were top of the line work force material. Persephone had a different calling, and she wasn't so sure how she felt about that either, but anything was better than here. As she tried to weave her way through the crowding students a black stiletto heeled boot flicked out from the crowd and rested itself in Persephone's path when she hadn't been looking at the ground.

She lost her footing instantly and felt herself falling forward.

She could have quickly regained her balance, easily too. But that would have her looking, well, a little too skilled.

"Watch it ET Phone Home, you'll scuff my boots." The voice could have been enough to make her scream in frustrated anger but she was good at controlling that, she had had a lot of practice living with nine other girls that were younger than her.

Stephanie Parks was, of course, the star of the girls Volleyball team and had, on numerous occasions tried to weasel her slutty little way into the middle of Persephone's and Daniel's relationship since he had become the star of the boy's team back in freshman year.

"Oh I'm so sorry Stephanie, maybe you should keep your boots out of people's way then maybe they wouldn't get scuffed." Straightening, Persephone adjusted her shirt that had ridden up her belly slightly.

Stephanie gave a snort of disgust. "Nobody wants to see your fat ET, you should put that away."

Now while Stephanie was exceedingly pretty, she wasn't beautiful. She wore too much mascara and eye shadow colors that were too light on her "tanned" skin that really just looked orange to Persephone and she starved herself into being skinny. Persephone knew all too well, she had heard the girl retching in the bathroom and when she had exited the stall, Persephone had exited the bathroom so as not to get caught in Stephanie's sticky web of lies and blackmail so she wouldn't tell anyone about the scene. She also knew she bleached her hair to a crisp but that was another entirely different story.

Persephone was beautiful, although that's what Daniel used to tell her, now she was sexy, or hot. But she did see potential.

She was thin, but not skin and bones, she had a bit of fat on her but not muffin top fat, enough so that she could get her birth control shot without them hitting bone. She had slightly tanned skin, a natural tan though, apparently her parents had a bit of Columbian in their bloodlines making for a slightly Latina looking daughter, that they abandoned.

She had waste length wavy brunette hair and slightly large gray blue eyes with pupils that were a dark gray color that gave people the assumption that she was blind. Which she wasn't.

So she stood there staring at Stephanie with a cold, hollow look. Could she afford to lose her temper today and possibly hurt the slutty younger girl? No. But did she want to get pushed around before she even got a chance to leave this hell hole? Absolutely not. Then she huffed out a laugh and shook her head.

"A shame really that you call me fat when you don't even know what fat is, considering you're just skin and bones under your stuffed bra and too short skirts. I'd really watch who you talk to like that Stephanie, it could get you into some deep shit." Okay she never really cussed much before but the situation seemed to call for it. So she left it at that, Stephanie glared daggers at her as she turned on her heel and walked away.

"You little Mexican bitch!" the shriek was ear shattering. And it threatened to shatter Persephone's hyper sensitive ears. But instead of showing pain like her body demanded, she looked over her shoulder at the fuming bleach blonde, fists clenched at her sides and she glared at Persephone from down the hall.

"Columbian hunny. Go back to history class." She said in her best Columbian accent as she strutted away to her locker. Another aggravated shriek echoed through the hall but Persephone ignored it as she stopped at locker 626. Spinning in her combination she unclasped the lock and swung open her almost empty green locker.

"Move all your stuff already babe?" if she hadn't already smelled his cologne and heard his distinctive heavy footsteps she would have jumped at his voice. Instead she turned and only nodded at Daniel as he leaned against the neighboring locker.

"So I finally got my parents to say yes." His statement left her confused as she raked her mind for what he might be talking about but found nothing.

"To what?" she asked as she loaded her messenger bag with her locker mirror and pencil rack and three remaining class folders that she regrettably hadn't used and her letterman jacket. She wasn't going to be a true Calhoun Cougar anymore but the green and white winter jacket was too warm to give up.

"Paying for that apartment I told you about. We can finally move in together!" she paused a minute before she closed her locker. Apartment? She hadn't remembered hearing him talk about them living together. Although he might have tried to tell her while she was doing her homework which she zoned into while she completed it. She would have never heard him. And she would have muttered replies she wouldn't remember later as well. She stared at her empty locker for a few seconds before taking a deep breath. She didn't want to live with him. She knew that for sure. And she couldn't either. Not with the lifestyle she was going to be getting into.

Closing her locker softly and putting her lock back on it and clasping it with a soft 'click' she turned to Daniel and stared at him.

"I can't do that." She said slowly. The look on his face was one she knew was the old Daniel shining through, a hurt boy who only wanted to be with her, but it was replaced by the sour angry face of the possessive person he had become.

"Babe we talked about this already. You already said yes so I'm coming by tonight so you can load your stuff into my truck."

Persephone clenched her teeth but kept her calm exterior as she shook her head. "Did I actually say yes Daniel?" she asked him. He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Yea, you did."

"Did I actually say the words "Yes I will live with you?" she pushed, knowing he was lying.

"Well no, but that doesn't matter. You're my girl and I want you with me." He reached out to grasp her around the waste and pull her into him. When she felt the hard lump in his jeans that pressed against her abdomen she quickly stifled a growl of irritation before wriggling out of his grasp.

"No Daniel. I don't want to live with you. I can't I'm leaving." She glared at him as he glared back.

"You didn't tell me that." He said through clenched teeth. She narrowed her eyes further.

"I don't need your permission." She hissed. It was something she didn't regret because she knew she could over power him. He grabbed her by the arm.

"C'mon, we're going to talk about this, now I might have to have my parents pay for where ever we are going." He said as he tried to pull her with him. But unknown to him, she was stronger and she wrenched her arm out of his hand.

"You're not going with me." She said, her voice carrying a bite to it that she rarely ever used on him.

"Yes I am. I don't need any other guys droolin' all over my girl while you're gone. I don't want you comin' back talkin' bout some other guy." He said rather loudly. His ignorance finally made her snap her cap and it was like an earthquake.

"I'm not coming back Daniel! Don't you get it?! I'm leaving you!" she yelled, silencing the not so crowded hall as everyone turned to stare at them. Daniel clenched his jaw tighter as he reached out for her hand again. "C'mon babe." He grumbled, but she side stepped his reach and charged past him down the hall toward the doors to the student parking lot.

"Persephone get back here!" Daniel yelled as he started to follow her. She picked up her pace as she exited out the doors and started jogging through the parking lot.

He said they would pick her up there so that it wouldn't look so weird. It would just look like she was getting in the car with a friend. Which she hoped she was.

"Where are you Garret?" she muttered to herself as she stopped at the edge of the parking lot, looking around.

"Persephone!" she growled low in her throat at Daniel's call and she gripped the strap of her bag even tighter.

"Go home Daniel." She answered.

"You're going with me." His hand, again, wrapped around her arm and he tried in vain to pull her with him. But she was rooted to her spot and she just stared at him as he struggled to pull her.

"Give up. Let go. And walk away." She hissed to him as she allowed herself to shift toward him, causing him to lose his grip on her and fall flat on his ass.

A rumbling engine grabbed her attention and she looked up from the sad sight of her now embarrassed and pissed off ex-boyfriend and was struck by the bright red glory of a brand new Charger. The car had tinted windows and that was the only indication she needed to know this was her ride. Her ticket to freedom. So she stepped off the curb and strode to the car without a doubt in her mind, not a trace of worry.

"What are you doing?!" Daniel yelled as he scrambled up and started toward her again.

"Leaving." She snapped back as the trunk of the car opened and she side stepped to go and throw her bag in the trunk, closing the trunk she walked around the car to the passenger side and opened the door.

"Don't you dare get in that damn car Persephone!" Daniel screamed at her as she leaned down to get into the passenger seat, closing the door once she was inside. She didn't need to see that Daniel was probably scrambling to his truck to follow her.

"He's going to follow me" she said quietly.

"Let him." She looked to her right and smiled at Garret. Her "big brother" of sorts who had found her. He was the youngest employee at the orphanage that she was put in and had helped her find a foster home and had stuck with her all the way through school.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She told him with a slight smile. The first real one all day.

"Nah. Wouldn't think of it." He answered with his own smile as they rode in silence the rest of the way to her foster home to get the rest of her things.

* * *

"Just grab what you need for now. We'll get you situated and with the others and then you four can do your thing." Garret told her as she scrambled around her tiny room, grabbing clothes and cosmetics, filling to bags to the brim and another full of her electronics and her old wolf stuffed animal with one eye missing that had been with her when she was found. The only thing she had from her parents besides genes.

"Okay. I'm done. I'll quit." She said, as she plopped down on her bed, running her hands through her hair.

"Nervous?" Garret asked her with a smile in his voice.

"Hell yes!." She exclaimed, looking at him with a butt load of desperation in her eyes.

"Relax, they aren't so bad. Well…the one girl is…like you. She's tough." He said, growing a little serious as he strode over to her and clapped her on the back as if she were just "one of the guys."

"Okay. We should go before Dan-"

"Sephie! Danny's here to see you!" the scratchy voice of her foster mother drifted up the stairs and smacked her in the face. "Shit." She muttered as she stood up, the sound of footsteps came from the stairs and outside her door, which thankfully was locked.

"Babe let me in we have to talk about things." Daniels voice sounded from the other side of the door. She looked at Garret who shrugged and nodded for her to open the door. She contemplated jumping out the window but it was a two story drop and she was tired as hell. She slowly walked to the door and swung it open.

"Get out." She said in a cold voice that would make Garret proud. King of the Ice was his name when he was dealing with unruly kids.

"No, Seph we're talkin' about this." Daniel said as he tried to enter the room, but she put her hands against the door frame and blocked his way.

"Leave." She growled. The sound coming from her made Daniel cringe a bit, but somehow it didn't phase him.

"Persephone-"he started.

"NO! There's nothing to talk about. We are done. DONE. I'm leaving and that's that. Get used to it!" she yelled, curling her lips back to reveal her teeth which had started to sharpen and lengthen.

Why he didn't notice, she didn't know, and then she smelled it. Her nose was as sensitive as her ears and she smelled something awful on him…like a skunk.

"You've been smoking weed?" she hissed, backing away from the disgusting smell, unintentionally allowing him into the room. As soon as he entered the room he noticed Garret. Of course. Notice the guy but not the freaky teeth.

"Who the hell is that?" he said in a voice laced with its own disgust.

"It doesn't matter who-"

"Who is he?!" Daniel screamed. Persephone fell silent as she stared at the boy who was nothing like the Daniel she had known.

"His name is Garret." She whispered.

"Get the hell out." Daniel told Garret, probably thinking he sounded and looked menacing. But he was only human.

Garret smiled. "You have no authority over me young man." He said smoothly, without a hint of anger in his voice, only a cold icy sting.

"Bullshit. Get out before I make you." Daniel took a step forward. Garret took a step forward as well.

"I would love to see you try." He said in a low growl with a toothy grin, showing his own elongated canines.

Daniel finally seemed to notice those and backed up. "Cheating on me with a freak who likes to dress up like a vampire?" he looked at Persephone in anger. "You're mine Seph." He said lowly.

"I'm nobodies." She snarled back. "Now…GET. OUT!" she screeched, the air around her seemed to heat up and pop with static that intensified into small sparks of lightning.

"Seph-"she moved, quick as the lightning flickering around her and through her hair, slamming Daniel up against the wall like he was nothing but a rag doll.

"Get. Out." It was the last thing she said as she dropped him to the ground, picked up two of her bags and stomped out of her room and down the stairs.

"See ya, Danny." Garret sneered as he grabbed Persephone's last bag and followed her out of the room. There was a short conversation between her and her foster parents before she hugged them goodbye and Garret nodded to them as he led Persephone back outside to his car.

Nobody acknowledged Daniel as he came into the living room, breathing heavily in anger before he stomped out of the house, slamming the door.

Inside the cherry red Charger Persephone watched as her ex-boyfriend stomped over to his truck which had been haphazardly parked halfway on the curb. She closed her eyes, breathing in a deep calming breath. The sound of the truck revving up and peeling away from her former home, tires screeching and leaving black tire marks on the asphalt, had her opening her eyes again and sighing in relief. He was finally gone.

"Well that was…interesting." She looked at Garret as he entered the car and closed his door, starting up the vehicle.

"Interesting?" she inquired, arching a light brown brow.

"Well, yes. You snapping the cap off your famous attitude is something I hadn't yet seen." They pulled away from the house and started down the road. She would never see 1442 West Cherry St. again. She wasn't supposed to after all. She was gaining a real family now.

"Yes, well it was nerve racking and absolutely stressful for me Garret." She answered, pressing her index fingers to her temples and rubbing softly.

"Oh hush you, it's over now. You're not a delicate little doll like he thinks. Or thought." She gave him a look that read "shut-up," and he shook his head with a grin.

"You put too much pressure on yourself Persephone. Take a chill pill." Persephone rolled her eyes and leaned against the door, deciding to watch the landscape slowly change from small town homes, to cityscape, to wide open hilly spaces.

She was supposed to be strong, and confident and knowledgeable. She was only one of the three at a time and it worried her to think she had to live up to someone else's reputation, someone she didn't even know.

So she sat and closed off her mind and she watched the cityscape finally dissipate and the hills roll along with them as they drove.

* * *

The sun blazed over the heads of two hikers as they made their way toward a narrow landing stripe. A makeshift airport in a slightly populated area of the South African Bushveld. There was a woman and a man, the man clearly being a native with his dark sweat slickened skin.

The woman was of Caucasian decent but had golden tanned skin from living under the African sun and her once dark auburn hair had lightened to a medium auburn, hanging in a high ponytail at the crown of her head but still managing to reach just the very spot above the middle of her back. She walked beside the man with a large pack strapped to her back and another bag slung over her shoulder and bumping against her leg with every step.

"Kassi, slow down!" she huffed, a distinctive South African accent another sign that she had lived here a long time.

"The plane was supposed to leave twenty minutes ago Blythe." The man named Kassi told her sternly.

Blythe just rolled her eyes. "I know that but I woke up late." She retorted, which made Kassi roll his eyes in turn.

A strong surge of unease filled Blythe's chest as they walked toward the plane as the engine roared to life. What if these new people didn't like her? What if they treated her differently, or she didn't live up to Anastasia's standards?

A sigh of frustration escaped her lips and Kassi looked at her.

"Hey, do not worry, they don't have to like you, they have to respect you, those can be two different things." He told her, resting his hand on her shoulder reassuringly. She nodded and adjusted the strap of her second bag.

As they approached the plane her hair started to whip around her neck and face and she had to squint her eyes so it didn't poke her there. Kassi jogged up the steps first and held out his hand for Blythe and she took it, slowly making her way up the steps and into the plane where she threw her bags down and slumped into a seat.

"Kassi?"

"Yes?" he answered. Closing the plane door and sitting down in his own seat.

"What if I'm not as good as her?" she asked him, turning her face away from him to look out the window as the bush started to pass by faster and faster as the plane picked up speed. There was a moment of silence until Kassi sighed.

"You'll be fine Blythe. I promise." He said earnestly. She nodded and breathed out her own sigh before closing her orange gold flecked eyes.

You can do this. You can do this. She said to herself before she finally fell into a light sleep.

* * *

The bus ride was cold and it had started to rain but the two girls seated close together in the bus seat didn't care. They were vibrating with energy and excitement. They had learned a long time ago what they were and now they finally had a chance to find their destiny.

The rain pattered against the window as the girl closest to it smiled to herself. She had shoulder length blonde hair that was fixed in large waves and curls, her bright green eyes danced with the rain as she stared out the window, looking at the rolling hills of the outskirts of the city. It had taken them a car ride to the airport, a plane ride to New York City and now a bus ride to get to where they were going. Their guides could not make it because they had urgent business to attend to. It didn't matter to the girls.

The second girl, whose head was resting on the blonde's shoulder, looked up with sleepy cobalt blue eyes. She had waist length raven's wing black hair that was naturally straight and shone with a blue-purple sheen.

"We there yet?" she yawned, rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"Almost, I can feel them. Can you?" the blonde girl asked.

"A little. But that's probably because I'm not thinking about it that much. But you must be Sam." The second girl smiled.

Sam nodded and looked back at the window. "I just can't believe it's finally happening, after all those years just learning I thought it would never end, that this would never happen. But here we are." She rested her green gaze back on the raven's wing haired girl. "You're ready, right Catori?" she asked quietly.

Catori nodded. "Of course."

The two sat in silence then, both looking out the window as the rain slowly began to cease. They nearly jumped out of their seats when the bus driver put on the breaks and shouted out their stop.

Quickly grabbing their things and exiting the bus they scurried along to the shoulder of the road a little ways away from the stop sign they had been let off at. They checked to see if they had gathered everything and when nothing came up missing they started walking down the road in the direction of South.

"So? Out in the middle of nowhere? Where our screams of terror won't be heard?" Sam teased as they lugged their bags along as they walked, their shoes squishing in the ground with the fresh rain.

"Oh hush you." Catori said, always looking to their left for the house they were looking for.

It took them about fifteen minutes to actually find the house and when they did they were surprised to find a beautiful three story cottage-like home with a large wrap around porch and a large three car garage and a barn in the back. The house was surrounded by dense forest all around it and its driveway was about 50 ft away from the actual road. Plants grew all around the house and they created spectacular gardens that were now dusted and glittering with rain drops left behind from the storm. There was even a small waterfall and pond in one of the larger gardens spotting the yard and as they walked past they could see large beautiful koi fish in the clear water dotted with lily pads.

"That's beautiful." Sam said, her voice light and feathery with awe. Catori nodded in agreement as they strode the rest of the way up to the door.

"Do you think they already know-"the door flew open and the girl who stood before them had shimmering light auburn hair, orange eyes, lightly tanned skin and she was beautiful and frightening all at once. Her eyes burned like cigarettes.

"We're here?" Samantha finished as she waved her hand slowly. The woman nodded and then smiled at them, and it made her seem to glow from within, like someone had turned a light on inside her.

"We know, we've been waiting for you two. There's hot chocolate and warm sugar cookies. Come in." her voice was harsh but sweet like honey and right away Catori could tell, this was the Alpha. She also detected a heavy South African accent, but the accent of someone who had only lived in South Africa but was not a true native.

"You're the Alpha." Catori stated as she and Sam stepped inside and set the bags down to remove their coats and shoes. The Alpha closed the door after they had entered and looked at Catori. Her eyes suddenly stern.

"I am." She said with a nod, and she held out her hand. "My name is Blythe." She offered.

Sam was the first to shake her new Alpha's hand as she grinned and said. "I'm Samantha Perkins!" her voice cheery and light like Christmas bells but she quickly corrected herself and bared her neck in a submissive gesture.

Blythe nodded and smiled. "Then this one is Catori, correct? And did I pronounce that right?" she asked as Catori too shook her hand and bared her own neck.

"Yes, you did. And it's good to meet you. Finally." She smiled.

"Yea, finally." Blythe agreed and they both chuckled.

"They're here, good!" another voice said that was dark and smooth like liquid chocolate. A slightly curvy light tan girl with long wavy brunette hair and light gray storm cloud eyes stepped out into the foyer from what looked to be the kitchen. Before them was the great living area with three couches and a large Papasan chair situated in the large room around a beautiful mahogany coffee table with wolves carved into the legs. A large fireplace was in the middle of the far living room wall, a large flat screen TV above it and numerous animal pelts, and statuettes covered the mantle. To the left, from where they were all standing in the foyer, was a long four seat bar with gold, black, silver, copper and tan speckled marble counter tops and since there were high ceilings the lamps above hung down and mad the counters sparkle. That's about all they could see so far.

"This is…beautiful. Really. But who paid for this?" Catori asked as she walked over to the fireplace mantle to examine a little fox figurine. "The guides all pitched in." the Latina girl answered. To Catori she had an Alpha vibe to her as well.

"Are you the Beta?" Catori asked, baring her neck, Samantha did the same.

"I am, apparently, my name is Persephone." She said with a nod. Catori nodded as well and continued to look around.

"This place is beautiful." Samantha said. They could now turn around to see the kitchen to the left. The bar sat as an island the separated the living space from the kitchen. While in the great room there was soft plush gray carpet in the kitchen there was harden wood floors the same finish as the wolf coffee table. They could see the modernized kitchen was finished with the same marble counters, stainless steel appliances, mahogany cupboards and drawers and decorated with a vase of white Calla lilies by the sink, a basket of fresh fruit on the counter space beside the fridge and a black ceramic plate that held a few exotic fruits and veggies like prickly pears, mangos, avocados and red pears in the middle of the bar.

To their right was a large staircase that did not face the door, instead the bottom landing ended at the windowed wall the fireplace was on and went up, turning left at the foyer and continuing up to the second and third levels in a wide spiral. The reason it turned at the foyer was because there was a door that led under the stairs and into the basement.

"Can we go upstairs?" Sam asked, practically jumping up and down in excitement.

"Of course, unpack your things, get settled in and we can either discuss things in the morning or later in the evening if you would prefer to get down to business sooner rather than later." Blythe said as she led them over to and up the stairs. As they headed up toward the second floor they could already see it.

"Oh it's like a loft!" Samantha exclaimed as they stopped at the top to look at the space. It was quite large and there seemed to be a second living space with two couches and a plush lounge chair situated around another coffee table, this one had dream catchers carved into its legs. A pool table sat to the right nearest the stairs and a large TV sat on the far windowed wall. To the left of the living space were two walled in rooms and down a small hallway were two other doors.

"Bedrooms?" Catori asked.

"Not yours but this area is typically going to be used for guests. It goes on like that because off to the side of the kitchen is a large dining area and a bathroom." Blythe turned to her right and motioned to the only door on that wall. "This is one of the master bathrooms in the house it has a large tub, very large shower with like ten different shower heads, a double sink counter with enough counter space for the two people at the sinks and of course a toilet." She explained before motioning to them to follow her up the stairs the wound around in other circle before ending at the third floor in the middle of the space. There were two doors on either side of them.

"Those are your rooms. Both have master bath rooms. Unpack and dinner should be here in about an hour." Blythe said with a soft smile.

"What's for dinner?" Sam asked eagerly.

"Pizza, we just got cheese, a pepperoni, a white pizza and a Hawaiian because I love those two." She smiled and started down the stairs, leaving the two girls to their rooms.

Samantha hurried to one of the doors with a little wooden sign on it that said her name. She opened the door to a beautiful space. In the middle of the room was a wood framed queen sized bed, held up by twisting large tree limbs that also held up a sheer spring green sparkling canopy above the bed. On both sides of the bed were end tables also made of twisted limbs, grapevine woven maybe and they had glass tops that held, on one, a vase of peonies and on the other a small wooden chest filled with minny plants like a tiny basil tree and some purple leaved plant and an alarm clock. The rest of the furnishings included dressers, one tall one and on wide on with a large vanity mirror, and a makeup vanity table that also doubled as a desk. All were the deep mahogany wood like the other furnishings in the house. There were flowers everywhere in the room and to her surprise there was also a small sand box under the only window. Stepping quietly into the room she walked straight over to the sandbox and lifted her hand up above it. With a quick flick of her hand the sand quivered and shifted to form a sand castle. A small smile played at her lips as she sunk to the ground, twisting the sand with her mind and movements.

* * *

Catori smiled as her friend rushed to her room and proceeded to her own room. She opened the door and stifled a small gasp. The walls were a deep blue, in the middle of the far wall was a large queen sized bed sitting on a wooden frame with a four posts of strong wood and a sheer white canopy flowing around it. But the bed was quickly discarded because she instantly noticed what was around the bed, which had little steps to get into it. A mote of sorts, filled with water wich flowed from twin waterfalls on each side of her bed. Koi swam slowly and gracefully around in the mote. It was beautiful. Of course there were large dressers and a vanity table/desk but the bed really made her feel at home for once. Crooking her finger at the water she smiled as it, in a small stream through the air, snaked toward her finger and wrapped itself lovingly around her hand. "I've missed you as well." She whispered softly.

* * *

**1 1/2 Hours Later**

"So what I've gathered is we are here to make a pack because of some ancient evil spirit voodoo that wants to eat people is about to become real?" Samantha asked as she took another bite of plane cheese pizza.

"Yes." Blythe answered simply with a nod.

"Great." Catori muttered through her own bite of pepperoni pizza.

"Hey, it's not that bad. The guides say there are plenty of wolves out here that are loners." Persephone said, picking up another piece of Hawaiian pizza.

"Exactly, we won't be alone." Blythe agreed.

"We I guess that's not too bad then." Sam said with a cheerful smile.

The Alpha nodded. She sighed and finally let herself indulge in her Cali white pizza. They still had time. They could do this. Maybe…

* * *

**Well like I said, almost everything is explained. We'll learn more about Blythe later. I hope you enjoyed!**


End file.
